Never Imagined
by fake british accents
Summary: Looking back on life, it seemed so simple. Ginny had a foolproof plan. Her live was going to be the epitome of a faeire tale. But fate had a different plan in store for Ginny Weasley. Little did she know that her foolproof plan would lead her down a d


It was a warm and sunny spring afternoon. Ginny sat, wondering how she could have let her life slip so far out of her control. How could she have changed, so drastically, from the sweet girl, destined to marry the famous Harry Potter, to the lifeless shell of a human being, who was sharing her life with the infamous Draco Malfoy. She knew that her life was out of control, and she no longer had a desire to live. She glanced longingly at the razor-blade on the counter next to her, and wondered how she could have let it get this far. After all, it had started out innocently enough. Sighing, she pulled out her 'detailed' plan to capture the heart of Harry Potter, and remembered how simple life used to be back then.

It was a warm and sunny spring afternoon, in Ginny's fifth year at Hogwarts. She had finally gotten fed up with watching Harry from afar, and from only being seen as his best mate's little sister. She had finally decided that she wanted the famous Harry Potter to want her the way that she wanted him. Ginny had formulated a detailed plan to get this Harry Potter to notice her.

_** How To Get The Man Of My Dreams To Fall In Love With Me**  
_

_1. Make a plan  
_

_2. Get Malfoy Draco to start dating me  
_

_3. Use Malfoy Draco to get Harry to fall madly in love with me  
_

_4. Get married and live happily ever after_

Pleased with her absolute genius as a master planner, Ginny set off to find Malfoy, er… Draco, and to get her whole plan started. With that, she stood up, and walked out of the Gryffindor Tower.

She wandered around the halls of Hogwarts, now just hoping that she would run into Mal – Draco. She had searched the dungeons in vain, checked the library, and could no longer think of a place in which Draco would spend a lovely spring afternoon. As she sat, trying to put herself in Draco's shoes, she heard the familiar voices of Harry, Ron, and Hermione as they rounded the corner of the corridor.

"Hey, Ginny," Hermione's voice seemed extra cheerful. "What's up? Anything new? Do you want to walk around with me?"

"-I'm telling you Harry, the Cannons could beat the Tornadoes any day!"

"No, sorry Ron, but the Cannons are a horrible Quidditch team. Hufflepuff could beat the Cannons. Oh," said Harry, realizing Ginny's presence. "Hi Ginny." Once again, Ginny got the same response from Harry that she would have gotten any other day.

"Ginny! What are you doing here," asked Ron, finally noticing his sister.

"Oh, nothing much, you know, just getting in some extra studying before my O.W.L.s," she answered quickly. "Speaking of which, Hermione, I'm having some trouble with some of my Potions. Would you like to come and help me?"

"I would love to," Hermione replied excitedly, anxious to get away from the endless talk of Quidditch. The girls quickly made their goodbyes, and headed off, changing the topic of conversation immediately.

"Thanks for saving me back there," Hermione replied happily. "I thought I was going to die with all of that talk about Quidditch. I don't know what is so fascinating about it. Personally, I prefer football." Once her 'thank you's had been given, Hermione got down to what Ginny knew was really bothering her. "What do you really need me for Gin? You make perfect marks in Potions."

Realizing that she had been caught in her lie, Ginny decided to bring Hermione in on her plan to capture Harry's heart. She began to tell Hermione her plan, as she pulled out her, 'How To Get The Man Of My Dreams To Fall In Love With Me' list.

"Do you think that Malfoy will go for this," Hermione asked, though still fascinated by how enthusiastic Ginny was about the whole plan.

"Positive. Draco had a row with Ron and Harry the other day, and so I figured that now would be the perfect time to lauch my master plan to steal Harry's heart." The look that Hermione then gave Ginny clearly said 'Why the hell does that matter?'

With a small chuckle, Ginny began to further explain her plan. Little did she know, that as she walked down the corridor, a pair of steely-gray eyes had watched her every move, and a pair of pale ears, had heard her every word.

"So, Miss. Ginny Weasley. You think that you will be able to fall in love with Harry Potter when I'm through you? Hah. You make me laugh." With that, Draco Malfoy stepped out from behind the statue of Barnabas the Barmy.


End file.
